Packaging machines employ a former to transform stripped bag material into a tubular configuration into which the product to be packaged is delivered. The tubular bag material is subsequently longitudinally and transversely sealed and transversely cut to form discreet bags of product.
The formers are generally located within a cabinet provided with a door. Frequently, the former needs to be removed and replaced for servicing and other requirements. To do so, an operator much reach into the cabinet, lift the former and remove it from its “saddle”.
If the former is provided with a gas supply, the operator must disconnect conduits attached to the former so that the former may be removed.
The above-discussed method of removing and disconnecting the former is difficult and time-consuming as the former is spaced inwardly of the cabinet from the door.